The present invention relates to a semiconductor power converter adapted to be run continuously even when the AC system side is at fault.
In recent years, semiconductor power converters have been applied in increasing fields and thus the necessity of maintaining continuous operation even when the AC system side is at fault is increasing. To cope with such a problem, a method of enhancing the capability for controlling the AC current is proposed in “Development of a Large-Scale Solar Power Generation System”, Hitachi Review, 2009 March, Vol. 91, No. 03, pp. 56-59.